A Knight's Slave: Chapter 24
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: The full chapter. Sonic and Lancelot kill some time in what remains of Camelot's garden.


This is a chapter of a different fanfiction titled A Knight's Slave, in The Chuckinator's profile. We alternate writing the chapters, and part of this just couldn't be in the other version.

Chapter 24: killing time

I found Lancelot in the burned ruins of the gardens, staring out at what little remained of the flowers and hedges. It was sad to see nature in such a state, and I sighed as I stood beside him. We'd defeat... kill... the one who had done this soon enough. Then we could rebuild.

"I am sorry for leaving thee to explain."

"Hey, it was your son. No need to apologize." For a few moments, neither of us said anything. "Le Fay apparently wants the Grail."

"Of course she does." There was a tired sigh in Lancelot's voice. "Tis but a myth. I doubt anyone can find it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it could be found."

"What makes thou say that?"

"I've had my share of things that shouldn't exist existing. It wouldn't surprise me if the Holy Grail was real too."

And I wasn't just talking about everything here. I'd seen aliens bent on destroying the world, a few gods, a time travelling hedgehog, a cat from another dimension entirely... Stuff like that. Maybe someday I could tell Lancelot about them.

"Thou must have had an interesting life."

"You've no idea."

This latest adventure was looking to be my last, too. Whether I died trying to defeat Le Fay or took the throne. I could just ditch the throne and go off exploring with Lancelot. But what kind of person would that make me? These people needed someone to lead them when all this was over with, and the slaves needed freedom. Though I doubt I'd make a good king.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?"

"Just thinking about what to do after all this. If I take my place as king, people will expect me to have a queen. But it doesn't feel right to marry someone for that reason alone."

"Thou does not wish for a loveless marriage."

"If I could just marry you without the kingdom getting on my case about it, I would." I grinned over at him.

"Such a thing to say... Your Majesty."

It was the truth. I'd marry Lancelot without hesitation if I wasn't so sure the kingdom would freak out. Things like that just weren't accepted in this time period. Not to my knowledge, anyway. For all I knew, they didn't really care in this version of history.

Whatever the case, I was starting to get an idea.

"I can say worse, Lord Lancelot. Like how I'd love for you to take me."

Away from here, away from royal duties, from everything I wasn't ready for. But that wasn't how I meant it, and anyway...

A growing smirk was on his lips, the expression matching the way I was feeling. We were on the same page.

"And how would thou like to be taken?"

"On a wall. Hard and fast... Biting and gripping me hard enough to leave some bruises." I moved closer to him, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt as I leaned in close. "Mark me as yours and take me in whatever way you see fit."

My back hit the wall of the castle and I found myself between a rock and a hard place. There was a desire in Lancelot's eyes as he looked at me, and I'm pretty sure mine matched. Now this... this was a way to kill time. And so much better than standing around talking.

"Most people wouldst prefer a bed."

"I like excitement and beds just don't cut it."

My leg lifted and curved around his waist as I spoke, and I could've sworn I heard him chuckle. For all that I wanted to, I was honestly a little nervous. They just didn't have the kind of lubrication I was used to in this time period. I'd have to find something that worked well later.

Lancelot's fingers running through the fur on my sides made me shudder- when had his gloves come off?- and I started getting the buttons of his dressy shirt undone. It didn't take long and I left the cloth to flutter to the ground as I dug my own fingers into the white fur on his chest. He was as sensitive as I thought and I felt his hard erection press against my own. Lancelot knew just how and where to touch me... the sensitive skin at the curve of my waist... the inner thighs, of course... I pushed my hips harder against his, erections rubbing against one another in the process. The jolt and tingle of pleasure had me sighing in content. I'd missed this.

"Give me your hand Lancelot."

Lancelot placed his hand in my own and I raised it to my lips, taking two of his fingers into my mouth. Saliva was better than nothing. Once his fingers were wet enough, the fur immensely helping with that, I pulled his hand back. Lancelot was watching me in interest and slight confusion.

"You ever been with a male before?"

"Afraid not."

"Just listen to me, 'kay?"

Lancelot nodded with a determined gaze and I almost laughed. Been here this long and now I was the one telling him what to do. I directed his hand down and back, pressing his fingers against my ass.

"Push one of your fingers in. Gently."

He didn't question me, pushing one of his fingers up and into me. I could feel myself wince at the discomfort, as usual.

"You gotta stretch it out. Y'know... so something else can fit."

"Wouldn't two be best suited for that task?"

"Yeah, but this is my ass. Can't go shoving too much up there at once."

Fortunately it wasn't long before he was replacing his fingers with his cock. Lancelot pushed in easily enough with only mild discomfort- he is noticeably larger than his fingers and they could only stretch my ass hole so far. Lucky for me Lancelot didn't need to be told what to do. He started thrusting before I could get used to him filling me like that, pushing my body harder against the wall in the process. Could've used some more lubricant- but-

For never being with a man before, he certainly knew where to aim. I didn't bother controlling my voice as he thrust against that spot, pushing hard against me. Gripping his fur between my fingers and holding on to him, I was vaguely aware of the stone against my back. My quills were going to leave a mark on this wall, I realized. Not that it mattered when I pulled Lancelot's face to mine, kissing and biting his lips. The fur of his abdomen rubbed against my erection- had been this entire time- and I lost all thought process.

Pleasure overtook my body and mind for a brief time, leaving me trembling and vulnerable between Lancelot and the castle wall. I was hyper-aware of every movement he made and took a few moments to realize I was the whining sound I heard. Which was embarrassing, to say the least. Lancelot drew back, supporting me with his arms as he pulled out. I tiredly smiled as I watched his orgasm hit him- they had the same half-scowl- and moved forward to give him a light kiss.

"Thanks for that." Sure, his come was on the castle's wall, but that would be easier to clean. "Might want to clean my mess though."

"Thou dost not wish to rest for a few moments?"

"Oh, I would love to. But this will take forever to clean if you don't do it before it dries."

I swiped my finger through his sticky fur and held up my hand. Rather than simply acknowledge the sight, Lancelot licked my finger and I made a face. Gross.

"I shall return momentarily. One of the fountains still runs water."

"You do that. I'll be here."

The ground wasn't exactly where a king should be lying, but I was strangely content to find myself on it once again. Guess I missed it more than I knew. When all this gets done, I should go out with Lancelot. See Camelot- no, the world- in it's glory. Without any threat looming over the horizon. With nothing to worry about aside from where I'll be sleeping and what I'm eating. This time period no doubt had far more places that haven't been built on yet. Wide open fields, forests spanning miles, towering mountains just waiting to be climbed... And if Lancelot went with me, I'd at least have someone to talk to. No more lone social hedgehog taking in the sights. As much as I would miss Tails...

"Thinking again?" Lancelot laid at my side as I nodded.

"This world must be beautiful. I was thinking I'd like to go out and see it. Once Camelot's saved and all."

"Thou hasn't done that in thy travels?"

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to. Someone had me as a slave the last few months."

I smiled over at him; hopefully he understood that wasn't an accusation.

"Fair enough," Lancelot chuckled.

My travels. How I would love to go out for the sake of running again. Meet new people. Take in the sights whenever the mood struck me. Being king just didn't fit in with my lifestyle. I felt my smile fade as I looked back up at the sky.

"If I did claim my title, would I be able to do whatever I wanted?"

"Thou wouldst be king. I see no reason thou wouldn't."

"Even if I wanted to run off for extended periods of time and see the world?"

"Thou loves thy freedom." For a few long moments Lancelot didn't say anything. "If thou had someone with thee, as protection, and didn't leave Camelot defenseless..."

"Oh, I'd put someone in charge. And I won't leave until this slavery business is over with anyway." My biggest reason for even considering the crown- I couldn't trust anyone else to stop the slavery. "I've already decided that will be my first kingly command. With Camelot in the state she's in, it shouldn't lead to a civil war or anything."

"People will still oppose thee. But thou art charming enough to convince them otherwise."

"What, you mean like talking them into it?" I laughed. "Not in this situation. I have zero tolerance for people like that. They'll just have to get used to having paid servants. People do pay their servants, right?"

"Of course."

For a while longer, I don't know how much time had passed, we lay there. Watching the clouds go by and wishing everything could remain this peaceful. Trying not to think about the headache taking the throne was going to be. Closing my eyes, I could imagine what these gardens must've sounded like before. The rush of water from the fountains. Murmured conversations as people walked through, sitting on benches and enjoying the outdoors. Birds singing in the trees and flowers. I should make that a reality again. Everyone should enjoy nature to some degree, even if it was something as simple as sitting outside and listening to the birds.

I looked to the side, grinned at the shallow cuts in the stone- I knew my quills had cut into it- and sat up. Enough daydreaming. My stomach grumbled as I stood and stretched before looking at Lancelot. Nudging him with my foot woke him and he half glared up at me.

"We should get back inside," I said. "Tomorrow, we're going to pay the Lady of the Lake a visit. Might as well get some dinner and rest up."


End file.
